


On My Mind

by aquaartistcat



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Little Dialogue, M/M, Pining, i wrote this at 2 am, is this angsty? i cant tell anymore oop, late night thinking, sort of??, ted eats glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaartistcat/pseuds/aquaartistcat
Summary: Ted can't sleep. The fact that Bill's arm is sprawled out across him and his head is resting so close next to Ted's doesn't exactly help.





	On My Mind

It was a quiet summer night. About as quiet as any night in San Dimas could get. Sure, there were crickets chirping and cicadas buzzing, the soft rustle of leaves as the wind swept through the trees, and an occasional whir of a passing car, but other than that? Silent. The windows of Bill’s room were open, letting the nighttime air and sounds in. After a week of ninety-five degrees of heat, save the slight drop after dark, it was finally cool. A low, low seventy degrees. There was no need for fans or air-conditioners that would drown out the music of the night. Oddly enough, this quiet, comfortable type of night was the exact kind that kept Ted up.

The two of them were laying side-by-side on Bill’s bed, blankets thrown on the floor (It was too hot for blankets, even if it had cooled down.) and limbs hanging off the side of the mattress. They didn’t find it weird or awkward to share a bed like a lot of other teenage guys would. They had been doing it since, well, forever. It was their normal. Still, as normal as it was for the two best friends to doze off next to one another, it wasn’t normal for Bill to have his head resting in the crook of Ted’s neck, with his arm lazily sprawled across Ted’s chest.

This was not normal. It wasn’t bad, but still, it was utterly foreign. Bill had fallen asleep hours ago. Two hours and fourteen minutes ago, Ted noted, glancing at the alarm clock on Bill’s dresser out of the corner of his eye. Bill was like that, always able to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Not Ted, though. No matter how tired he was, or how much he wanted to, he could never fall asleep easily. A thought would creep into his brain as he closed his eyes and: Boom! His mind was racing, contemplating the best Van Halen song, or wondering how many possible chords you could play on a guitar. (Not that he could play even ten of them. Yet.) Tonight, however, his thoughts were consumed by Bill’s Hand on his chest and Bill’s Head cuddled up to his own.

They had been like that for twenty-seven minutes. Ted had just been laying there, staring at the ceiling and trying to remember his fourth grade teacher’s name, when Bill rolled over in his sleep, swung his arm over his best friend, and snuggled his head next to Ted’s. Bill’s light snoring was muffled by the pillow under his- no, their heads. The crickets chirped on as Ted laid there, heart racing just as quick as the panicked thoughts in his mind. The beating of his heart was deafening, and he wondered if Bill could hear it, even when asleep.

This had never happened before, and Ted wasn’t sure why it was happening now. Why did Bill roll over? In all their years of sleep-overs, or well, ‘staying the night’, as their more “mature” peers called it, this had never once happened. Ted took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling just like those weird meditation videos Missy watched said. It was supposed to calm you down, apparently. Wait, Ted couldn’t wake Bill up. He tried to breathe a bit more quietly, as to not disturb his friend. Would Bill be mad when he woke up? Was Ted doing something wrong? Those twenty-seven minutes were full of questions flooding Ted’s brain. What if Bill hated him for letting something like this happen?

No, Bill would never hate him. He promised that in second grade after Ted accidentally ate half of Bill’s glue stick and ended up crying because he thought Bill wouldn’t be his friend anymore. Despite it being nearly a decade ago, the two kept their promise. Ted wasn’t sure he was capable of hating his best friend. Bill was everything good in the world. He always helped Ted when he needed it, even if Bill was just as lost or confused as him. Bill was full of great ideas, whether it be the name Wyld Stallyns or the prospect of even starting a band in the first place.

Bill kept Ted grounded. Bill was smart, kind, and every bit as loyal as Ted was. They were a team, and their friendship would never be compromised by something as stupid as Bill’s head against his, with his golden curls and soft lips and breath against his neck… or Bill’s arm across his chest, with his calloused fingertips from hours of band practice and his lean muscles and…

Ted squeezed his eyes shut, forcing those thoughts from his head. Bill was his best friend. Nothing else. As close as they were, and as much as Ted loved him, they could never be close like that. They could never love each other like that. That wasn’t the way the world worked, as desperately as Ted wanted it to be.

Bill could never, would never love Ted the same way that Ted loved him, no matter how many years they had spent as best friends. No matter how many times Ted had the same dream that he would stay awake just to avoid. No matter how close together they slept. Ted had always had trouble accepting that some dreams were just that- dreams. Bill would never hold Ted’s hand, or run his fingers through Ted’s hair, or tell Ted that he-

Ted shook his head suddenly, surprising even himself. He shouldn’t be thinking those things. He couldn’t be! It was then that Bill lifted his head slowly and murmured something unintelligible.

Oh no.

Ted was frozen. Bill still had his arm slung across him, and his head was still mere inches fromTed’s. He had inadvertently woken Bill up. After a few painful seconds, Ted replied, “What did you say?”

“I said, are you okay, dude? Did you have a nightmare or something?” Bill replied, his voice soft and full of concern.

Ted turned his head to see his friend, same golden curls, same soft lips, and same droopy eyes staring right into his. “Yeah, I’m okay. And it wasn’t a nightmare. I’ve been up all night.”

Bill hadn’t moved his arm yet. Ted was starting to wonder if his friend had even noticed it. “How are you still awake? It’s like… 1 a.m.”

Ted smiled. “I guess I’ve just been thinking.”

“Okay, well,” Bill laid his head back down on the pillow with a soft thump. “Try to sleep, dude, or you will be a most heinous sleep-deprived zombie by morning.”

Ted rolled his eyes at his friend, and turned his gaze back towards the ceiling. “I’ll try.”

“Goodnight, dude.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

This time, Ted’s thoughts weren’t racing when he closed his eyes. In fact, he only had one thing on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got that out of my system. Hope you liked it!


End file.
